


More Enstars ficlets

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fem shu in the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: I took more requests.1) MikaShu with Mika's Stuffed animals2) TsuMika First kiss3) ToriKasa with accidental love confession
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Kagehira Mika, Himemiya Touri/Suou Tsukasa, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. ShuMika Stuffed Animals

"There's simply too many of these on the bed." Shu says, picking up a stuffed rabbit.

"But I don't want any of them to be left out." Mika says, weakly reaching towards the stuffie Shu was holding.

Shu gathers up a few more. "It doesn't matter if they feel left out. There's not enough room for us."

"But Oshi-san." Mika scoops some stuffed animals in his arms to prevent Shu from grabbing them.

"No buts." Shu huffs. "You may have a few but this many is overwhelming. We need a place to sleep to."

"We can squeeze 'em in. We'll all fit!" Mika protests.

"Non! We will not sleep covering ourselves in stuffed animals." Shu says.

"But ya let yer cat sleep on the bed!" Mika says, gesturing to the aloof persian cat Shu called a pet. It was currently dressed in pajamas.

"Well, she's a living creature. Marie gets to sleep on the bed." Shu says.

Mika pouts. "Don't ya feel like they'd be lonely?"

Lonely catches in Shu's throat. He pauses. "Lonely? Nonsense, they cannot get lonely."

"They can." Mika protests, holding up one certain stuffed animal so it's eye to eye with Shu. "Look inta his eyes and tell him you think he and his friends should be lonely."

Shu doesn't like the thought of being lonely. He was lonely all through out middle school. "Perhaps."

Mika perks up in excitement. 

"Perhaps we can manage to squeeze them all in." Shu says.

"Yay!" Mika cheers. "I love ya, Oshi-san. And they all love ya too."


	2. TsuMika First Kiss

It was lucky Shu was out of the club room today. It gave Mika a chance to make a move on Tsumugi. However whenever asked about something Mika would tense up, unsure of how to respond to Tsumugi. He'd stammer and trip over words, making a fool of himself. Tsumugi seemed unphased by Mika's word slips, occasionally responding with a chuckle.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Mika-kun. It's just us." Tsumugi says.

"Nn. Sorry." Mika responds, looking down at his work. Tsumugi must think he's a fool. 

"Don't look so down." Tsumugi says, using his finger to lift the side of his lip. "Shu-kun would want you smiling."

"I guess..." Mika trailed off. Why was Tsumugi thinking of Shu? True he was the club leader, but didn't Tsumugi want Mika to smile as well?

"Ah!" Tsumugi said suddenly and Mika bristled, looking up at him.

"I messed up a stitch." Tsumugi said, waving the fabric he was holding like a flag. "Can you help me with this?"

"Course." Mika said, standing up so he could walk over to Tsumugi's side. He undid Tsumugi's false stitch and re-did it. "It's more like this, ya see?"

"Thank you~" Tsumugi said in a pleased tone. "Let me reward you for this." He then used a free hand to cup Mika's face and place a chaste kiss on Mika's lips.

Mika's face flushed and he stumbles backwards, "What was that?"

"A kiss, of course." Tsumugi said with a smile. "It was from me to you."

Mika made a strain of unintelligible noises. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Tsumugi asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Naw, that's just. It was just." Mika stammered. "My first kiss." Then Mika looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Was it? I'm sorry." Tsumugi said.

"Nnaw." Mika suddenly looked up, matching gazes with Tsumugi, "I'm glad it was with you." His face was so flushed he could hardly focus. Was he making a fool of himself? He sure hoped not.

"Really? I'm so glad." Tsumugi said with a smile. "If you'd like I could be your second kiss too."


	3. ToriKasa Accidental Love Confession

It was normal for Tori and Tsukasa to squabble. Some would say their personalities were on opposite sides of the spectrum. However as young nobles they often found themselves doing similar things.

Today they found themselves in handicrafts room, each begging for Shu's help. Tsukasa took the route of bowing to Shu and begging for her help while Tori simply demands she help him.

Shu fixes her bow while eyeing the two. "Very well. I'll help you sew your gift. But if you two can't keep up I won't help you." She says, gathering up some supplies and setting them on the table. "You both wish to make a gift for Tenshouin, non? So I'll start with teaching you how to make a small, rather formless, stuffed animal for him. By looking off each other I expect you to be able to make your's differ enough."

Both nod and take a seat. 

"Don't copy me." Tori says, nudging Tsukasa with his elbow.

"I needn't not to. I doubt you'd be able to sew yourself out of a paper bag." Tsukasa scoffs. Tori bristles and prepares to start an argument.

"Enough!" Shu says, crossing her arms. "If you two keep fighting I'll throw you out."

"My apologies." Tsukasa says, bowing his head and Tori simply scoffs.

"If you are both able to keep your mouths shut, I will teach you how to sew this." Shu says, taking her fabric sheers along with other supplies. She explains things rather thoroughly and, despite what she said, makes sure to help both the two reach their final goal.

Tori and Tsukasa are at odds with each other the entire time as they sew these formless blobs, both wanting to outdo the other.

Although he finishes first, Tsukasa takes time thanking Shu which gives Tori time to finish and rush out. Tsukasa is quick on the chase, soon managing to catch up to Tori.

"Why are you chasing me? That desperate to see me?" Tori teases, making sure to sound as mean as he can.

"As if." Tsukasa says, "I must gift Tenshouin-onii-sama my gift before you present your ripoff!" Perhaps on the last bit Tsukasa raises his voice just a little.

"Your's is the rip off!" Tori shouts and if it wasn't after class he'd get too much attention gathered.

"I had the idea first!" Tsukasa replies.

"Nu-uh!" Tori says.

The two then run in aggressive silence on their way to the student council room before Tori takes a rather devastating trip.

He slams his face into the floor and Tsukasa stops, turning to head towards where Tori fell.

Hearing the sobbing of Tori, Tsukasa decides to turn around, crouching down in front of Tori. "Do you need my help getting up?" He asks.

Tori raises his head, cheeks streaked with tears. "No, I don't need your stinking help! Why are you offering?"

Tsukasa's brain buffers like an old windows computer before he says the first thing that comes to mind. "A knight must always run to the help of the princess he loves side."

There's a pause between the two as Tori silences his sobs and Tsukasa processes the thing he just said.

Tsukasa stands up and brushes himself off. "Sike!" He says, running off. What a smooth cover up for an accidental spill.


End file.
